Gladiador
by Doce Espadas
Summary: Quería venganza. El odio fue lo único que lo mantuvo vivo. Ahora conocerá la pasión, el deseo y algo más. (LincolxDimartino)
1. El carnero

**¿Qué tal amigos?**

 **Les traigo una historia un tanto fuerte, no apto para público sensible.**

 **Quedan advertidos**

* * *

Las espadas resonaban sin parar mientras el público gritaba pidiendo sangre.

Los combates de gladiadores son los espectáculos más emocionantes en Roma. Gente de todas las etnias y clases venían a ver como se mataban los hombres entre ellos. Se considera aburrido si en un torneo solo mueren tres personas, justamente por eso el de hoy fue especial: murieron más de veinte y todas las muertes fueron brutales.

La primera escena fue un espectáculo de ejecución. Una familia de cristianos conformada por un hombre, una mujer, una niña y un bebé fueron dejados en el medio de la arena.

Las personas gritaban insultos y arrojaban comida podrida. El desprecio hacia esa nueva religión era un sentimiento compartido por todos los romanos, en especial desde ese incendio que asoló a la ciudad y que los predicadores afirmaban que se trataba de la ira de dios. Las puertas se abrieron dejando salir a más de diez leones hambrientos. Los cuatro se unieron en un fuerte abrazo y se pusieron en paz con dios hasta que uno de los felinos saltó hacia la garganta del padre, siguieron una serie de gritos propios de animales tanto por las pobres víctimas como de los espectadores. Los leones saciaron su hambre a diferencia del público que seguía sediento.

Lo siguiente fueron duelos cuerpo a cuerpo y luchas con carros de combate. Algunos en memoria de pasadas victorias contra los pueblos extranjeros.

Ahora finalmente llegó el momento del evento final y la gente estaba impaciente. Por más de dos semanas no se habló de otra cosa más que del espectáculo "Especial" que organizó el coliseo. Nadie sabe de qué se trataba pero según los carteles sería algo nunca antes visto.

Los esclavos tocaron tambores pidiendo silencio y un hombre se subió al balcón imperial para iniciar con el acto. Era un hombre con brazos musculosos pero solo ahí se veían músculos, la enorme barriga hacia juego con la papada y las piernas gordas, ni siquiera la toga podía ocultar la grasa. Tenía solo tres mechones peinados hacia atrás en un intento muy pobre por ocultar la calva.

-¡Ciudadanos de Roma! Este día les traemos un evento sin igual planeado para su deleite.

La multitud rugió con aprobación. La ciudad estuvo atestada de carteles y voceros que no hablaban de otra cosa más que del espectáculo. Todo excepto sobre que trata.

-Hoy les presento, venidos de todos los rincones de nuestro gran imperio, a los futuros guerreros. Estos jóvenes han sido entrenados en las mejores escuelas de gladiadores. Uno de ellos será el elegido para ser coronado campeón de la arena.

En el coliseo había alrededor de doce puertas*. Todas se abrieron dejando pasar a un joven por cada una. No había uno idéntico al otro. Algunos llevaban protecciones para el pecho y otros en los brazos. Ninguno tenía ambas. Las armas que portaban variaban desde espadas hasta hachas, mazas y tridentes. Iban vestidos con telas de colores vivos y brillantes. La única cosa que compartían todos en su vestuario era el casco que ocultaban sus rostros, pero incluso estos eran distintos entre ellos: Uno de un toro, otro tenía la expresión de un hombre llorando sangre, otro era una calavera, otro una mujer sonriente, etc.

Durante unos segundos nadie dijo nada, pero entonces el coliseo se llenó con gritos de asombro.

El hombre en el balcón extendió los brazos complacido de la reacción del público. -Así es, como habrán notado los valientes que se enfrentarán hoy son niños.

Debido a la distancia algunos creyeron que era un efecto visual. Los que estaban más lejos tardaron en asimilar la idea. Ciertamente nunca se había visto nada igual en toda la historia de Roma.

-No teman, los jóvenes fueron elegidos por ser los mejores en el arte del arma que poseen.

Los doce alzaron las armas.

-¡Los que vamos a morir os saludan pueblo romano! –Corearon al unísono.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar. En verdad, nunca se vio nada igual.

El gordo miró hacia atrás para ver a su emperador. -¿Se siente complacido alteza?

-Más que complacido, me siento fascinado ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido algo semejante Flip? -Respondió un hombre aún más gordo que el presentador, solo que con cabello y barba para ocultar su papada.

-Su majestad Nerón es muy amable.**

Al lado de su majestad estaba una mujer hermosa de unos treinta años. Su pelo era negro como la tinta y su piel bronceada. Su físico estaba tan perfectamente desarrollado que ni siquiera la toga color carmesí podía ocultar las curvas. Muchos hombres e incluso mujeres se le quedaban mirando por un buen tiempo.

Flip quedó embelesado al verla y eso que ya eran cientos los momentos en los cuales la había visto. -¿Qué le parece el espectáculo mi señora Dimartino?***

La mencionada miro a Flip con esos ojos verdes y felinos. Le dio una sonrisa suave como un beso antes de responder. -Concuerdo con su majestad, es algo fascinante. Niños gladiadores.

Nerón se removía inquieto en su lugar. -Más vale que den un buen espectáculo.

-Lo darán majestad. -Aseguró Flip. -Estos no son niños cualesquiera, han sido entrenados desde los nueve o inclusive los seis años. No conocen otra cosa más que los combates y me han dicho que los entrenamientos son tan duros que uno de cada tres muere.

-Perfecto. Si a la plebe le complace organizaremos otros más adelante. -Respondió para luego llenarse la boca con unas uvas.

-Como usted diga señor. -Se volvió hacia afuera. -Solo uno saldrá con vida. Ahora... ¡Hasta la muerte!

Los niños gladiadores eligieron a sus contrincantes e iniciaron con el espectáculo. La gente gritaba, maldecía, levantaban o bajaban el pulgar.

Uno con un casco en forma de cabeza de toro derribó a otro de un hachazo y luego se quitó el casco y lo golpeó en el cuello con el mismo para re matarlo. Al lado suyo yacía otro niño un tanto más pequeño atrapado en una red, el que lo atrapó le encajó un tridente en el abdomen descubierto.

Para los romanos ver a esos niños matándose mutuamente los hizo sentirse en la cúspide del fanatismo.

De todos uno sobresalía. Su casco era un carnero, los brazos los tenía cubiertos por gruesas placas de metal de bronce, la espada estaba perfectamente adaptada para su tamaño, llevaba puesto un chaleco de cuero para protegerse el torso. A lo largo de la arena había esquivado todos los golpes y matado a tres con una eficacia sin igual.

Otro niño con el casco en forma de perro arremetió contra él. El carnero detuvo el ataque con su espada y luego lo pateó en pleno rostro a una velocidad increíble. De un tajo horizontal contó el brazo de su enemigo, la mano calló al suelo aun sujetando el hacha. El herido no tuvo tiempo de gritar porque el carnero dio otro golpe sobre su cabeza, esta vez de manera vertical y con ambas manos. La espada atravesó el casco y quedo incrustada en la cabeza hasta la altura de las cejas.

-¡Carnero! ¡Carnero! ¡Carnero! -Gritaban todos a modo de apoyo.

Al final solo quedaron dos. El "Carnero" y el "Toro".

-¡ALTO! -Resonó la voz de Flip en el palco, aprovechando el minuto de silencia producido cuando los dos luchadores quedaron en píe. -Campeones, quítense los cascos para que la gente vea sus rostros.

Los dos clavaron sus armas en la tierra y se quitaron sus protecciones. El del casco de toro fue el primero mostrando a un joven de color de unos once años, pelo negro y corto, y grandes ojos. Cuando el carnero se quitó el casto todos sin excepción se le quedaron viendo. Hermoso. No había otra forma de describirlo, el pelo era blanco plateado, su piel era clara y la cara estaba adornada con pecas. A juzgar por su altura debía tener la misma edad que su contrincante.

Dimartino se llevó una mano a su boca para ahogar un grito de exclamación.

-Ahora... ¡Comiencen!

Los dos tomaron sus armas y se enfrentaron. Los golpes del toro eran brutales pero el peli-blanco los esquivaba con elegancia, aprovechando un descuido golpeó con la parte plana de la espada la cabeza de su contrincante dejándolo aturdido y luego en el pie logrando derribarlo. Se paró imponente sobre su rival caído y apoyó la punta de la espada sobre su cuello.

-¡MUERTE! ¡MUERTE! ¡MUERTE!

Nerón mostró el pulgar hacia abajo.

El peli-blanco se inclinó para decirle algo a su contrincante.

-Lo siento mucho Clyde.

-No te disculpes hermano. Tú y yo nos volveremos a ver en el otro mundo y ahí obtendré mi revancha. Te deseo suerte para cumplir con tu objetivo. –Respondió él con una sonrisa. El vínculo entre gladiadores es muy fuerte.

El peli-blanco asintió y hundió el acero en el pecho para lograr una muerte instantánea.

La gente gritó -¡Carnero! ¡Carnero! ¡Carnero!

Nerón aplaudía -¡Magnífico, simplemente magnífico! Un espectáculo digno de un dios.

-Sus palabras me honran. -Respondió Flip haciendo una reverencia.

-Ese joven ¿Cómo se llama? -Intervino Dimartino quien no podía apartar los ojos del campeón.

-Su nombre es... Lincoln si mal no recuerdo.

-¿De dónde proviene?

-Em… Me avergüenza mucho decírselo mi señora pero no lo sé. Si lo desea puedo ir a buscar mis anotaciones.

-Valla. -Ordenó ella. Flip hizo una reverencia y se marchó. En ese entonces se dio cuenta que se había quedado con los dedos entrelazados y apretados. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse.

-Te ha gustado mucho ese crio ¿eh? -Resonó la voz del emperador.

-A todos les ha gustado alteza.

-A la gente siempre le ha gustado cualquier porquería. –Resopló él. –Pero a ti, rara vez te veo con esa expresión extasiada.

-El emperador es muy perspicaz.

-Ya.

Flip volvió empapado en sudor y con la respiración entre cortada.

Lo que divirtió mucho a Dimartino. Había oído claramente como ese cerdo le ordenaba a su criado traer las escrituras, por lo cual solo había tenido que bajar cuatro escalones y luego subir. _–"Que hombre más patético."_ –Para ella todos los hombres son patéticos. Siempre es lo mismo. La ven a ella y al instante se dejan arrastrar. Hacen lo que sea por ella. Lo que sea para tocarla o solo verla. Lo sabía muy bien y se aprovechaba de eso con creses. No por nada ahora era la mujer más rica en la ciudad.

-Mi señora. -Dijo Flip cuando recuperó el aire. -De acuerdo con los documento, a este niño lo compraron en Grecia cuando solo tenía ocho en un mercado pirata, no se sabe en qué lugar nació. Al parecer lo estaban educando para ser escriba pero se metió en una pelea con otros niños aprendices. Debió ser todo un teatro porque su dueño lo vendió al día siguiente a uno de mis entrenadores. Los resultados fueron impresionantes. Según una carta que me había enviado, puede pelear con un hombre adulto en igualdad de condiciones. No le presté mucha atención en su momento ya que todos mis entrenadores dicen cosas similares de sus alumnos.

 _-"Valla crio". -_ Dimartino intentó recordar la última vez que alguien la hubiese intrigado tanto. –Obviamente cuenta con el favor de los dioses. Alguien así de especial es alguien a tener en cuenta.

-Tenemos muchos niños más fuertes que él mi señora. -Dijo Flip en un intento por eludir lo que insinuaba.

- _"Se está poniendo difícil"_. -Lanzo su mejor cara de aflicción -Tal vez pero ¿Igual de fascinantes? ¿Iguales de llamativos? No. Creo que lo que tenemos aquí es algo único. -Su voz bajo de tono y aunque no lloraba sus ojos mostraban sufrimiento. -Que alguien así muera en otro combate no se lo merece. Sería una verdadera injusticia. Solo mírenlo, es tan joven.

Dimartino parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar. Tanto el emperador como Flip y media docena de hombres que habían alcanzado a oírla sintieron unas enormes ganas de consolarla.

El emperador se levantó de su sillón.

-No se preocupe mi querida dama. El joven vendrá con nosotros.

Flip tardo un poco más en saber a lo que se refería el emperador y cuando lo hizo abrió la boca. -P-pero alteza... Es que yo... No puedo... Existe un código para los gladiadores. Deben ganar cierto número de peleas para obtener...

-¡Silencio! –Ordenó Nerón. -Eh dicho que nos lo llevaremos. Tú mismo dijiste que el espectáculo sería algo nunca antes visto ¡Pues el final también tendrá una sorpresa! -Se giró hacia afuera, la gente gritó su nombre y él los dejó ser. Las alabanzas hacia él nunca están de más. -¡Pueblo de Roma! Este día les presento a nuestro campeón. -Pronunció señalando a Lincoln. -La multitud rugió en aprobación.

-¡Carnero! ¡Carnero! ¡Carnero!

Nerón extendió una mano para exigir silencio.

-En este día su emperador ha tomado una decisión. Por haber luchado con valor y resistencias dignas de un semidiós le otorgo el máximo premio, el _Rudis.****_

Todos se sorprendieron por lo dicho y nadie estuvo más sorprendido por la repentina liberación de Lincoln que el propio Lincoln quien miraba al emperador creyendo que se había equivocado.

Un coro de alabanzas inundó el coliseo. Parte hacia su emperador por ser tan benevolente y parte hacia el carnero.

Cuando Lincoln calló en cuenta de que no se trataba de una ilusión, solo pudo pensar una cosa. - _"Estoy tan cerca"_

* * *

 ***No tengo idea de cuantas puertas tuvo el coliseo.**

 ****Elegì al emperador Nerón ya que encabeza la lista de los peores emperadores. Algunos de los eventos que escribí en el fic están basados en hechos reales cometidos durante su gobierno, excepto lo de los niños gladiadores (No sé si eso ocurrió o no). Calígula es el único que pudo ser peor, pero estaba loco y no soy bueno escribiendo sobre locos.**

 *****Ya sé que los nombres no pegan con la época. Pero escribir alias es muy complicado.**

 ******Era el nombre dado por los** **romanos** **a la espada de madera que usaban los** **gladiadores** **para ejercitarse en su oficio que después de haber servido algún tiempo en** **anfiteatros** **, teatros, etc. la recibían por mano del empresario de los juegos públicos o del maestro de gladiadores como señal de su licencia absoluta y su libertad individual.**


	2. Propuesta

**Y continuamos con la segunda parte.**

* * *

 **Pov Lincoln.**

Las calles de la ciudad estaban abarrotadas de gente, aun así el ritmo de la marcha en la ostentosa litera no se vio lo más mínima mente reducida. De seguro los hombres corpulentos y de aspecto fiero que había visto antes de subirse tuvieron algo que ver. Hasta ahora no había oído a ninguno gritar que se quitasen de su camino, pero sí había oído a uno quejarse por un empujón seguido por el sonido de una carreta siendo volteada.

Las finas cortinas de seda le permiten contemplar la urbe. Desde que había llegado a la ciudad solo había visto el puerto, las callejuelas de barro pertenecientes a un barrio con casas conformadas también por barro, algunos niños descalzos y soldados que si bien podrían hacerse pasar por vulgares ladrones.

Lo que más sobresalió fue el mercado de esclavos.

Vio como un nuevo cargamento con esclavos provenientes de oriente eran subidos a un escenario. La plaza media entre cien y ciento veinte metros. Los esclavistas fueron presentando de a uno sus _Mercaderías_ abriéndoles la boca para que los nobles contemplasen que no portaban enfermedades y si alguno no estaba convencido lo desnudaban para cerciorarse de que eran sanos. Había mucha gente deseosa de comprar esclavos y los de oriente eran los mejores por su conocimiento sobre la lengua y las matemáticas.

– _"Antes decían lo mismo de Grecia"._

Eso fue antes de que la saquearan y se llevasen todo su esplendor a esta pútrida ciudad. En aquel momento se preguntó cuánto tardarían en hacerles lo mismo a los orientales. No mucho seguro. A donde quiera que va roma la tierra nunca vuelve a ser la misma. *

Antes de dejar la plaza vio a uno de esos romanos comprar a una mujer junto con una niña de unos diez años. Por su parecido podría tratarse de su hija.

A pesar de estar a veinte metros pudo ver su sonrisa cruel y un ligero bulto entre sus piernas. Lanzó una plegaria silenciosa a los dioses pidiendo que si no podían salvarlas al menos que salven a las más pequeña.

Por supuesto, aquella vez estaba siendo llevado en una jaula con ruedas tirada por bueyes junto a dos hombres que no dejan de mirarlo. No recordaba sus nombres y cuando intentó entablar conversación con uno de ellos, se dio cuenta de que no hablaban la misma lengua, por lo que dedujo que eran esclavos provenientes de más allá de la frontera.

Había aprendido el latín antes de aprenderse todo el vocabulario de su lengua de origen. Ya se había olvidado de todo menos de su nombre.

– _"Nunca olvidaré mi nombre y nadie me lo va a quitar."_ –Se había prometido a sí mismo el día que lo vendieron. Es lo único que le queda.

Sus compañeros de viaje murmuraban palabras entre ellos. Llevaban el pelo largo y tatuajes de pintura Azul. Observaban la ciudad y las costumbres de los romanos. Cada tanto veían a Lincoln pero luego volvían a entablar conversación o se distraían con algo en el camino.

No les tenía miedo, desde pequeño la gente siempre se le quedaba viendo por su aspecto. Ya estaba más que acostumbrado, pero desde que empezó a desarrollarse las miradas habían pasado de la curiosidad al deseo. Por eso mantenía un ojo abierto por las noches.

Da todas formas en esa jaula no hay que temer. Por lo general jamás llevarían a un niño con dos adultos salvajes… pero esos dos estaban castrados y así ahorraban en dinero.

Lo que sí lo sorprendió fue el coliseo. Ya había oído hablar a los demás gladiadores sobre ese lugar. Decían que los mismos dioses veían los juegos que allí se llevaban a cabo. Otros afirmaban que ese era el verdadero centro de la ciudad y por ende del mundo. A pesar de su desprecio hacia los romanos la magnificencia del estadio era innegable. Aun después de haberlo visto con sus propios ojos le costaba trabajo creer que el hombre enserio pudiese construir algo así.

¿Quién diría que su primera participación en el estadio sería la última?

– _"Parece mentira"._ –Esa frase se estuvo repitiendo internamente desde que Nerón lo libero. Aun cuando lo condujeron escaleras abajo, cuando le quitaron la armadura, cuando lo vistieron, le dieron ropa limpia, lo hicieron salir una vez más a la arena para que ese gordo de Flip le diese la espada de madera no podía creerlo.

Obviamente la idea no fue de Flip. El gordo recitó las oraciones, lo alabó y le entregó la espada respetando el protocolo. Pero Lincoln no es ningún ciego. Vio la rabia en los ojos del panzón.

Quienquiera que haya sido el que lo liberó debió ser alguien muy importante.

Con su liberación concluyó el espectáculo. Una multitud se reunió a las afuera para felicitarlo. La guardia pretoriana los mantuvo a distancia. Pero las frases obscenas, los besos y gritos lo hicieron sentir desnudo.

– ¡Salve carnero!

– ¡Te deseo para mí esta noche!

– ¡Perdí una apuesta por tu culpa!

– ¡No duraras nada!

– ¡Carnero!

– ¡Nuestro campeón!

Levantó el _Rudis_ modo de saludo por mero gesto de cortesía y para no ganarse ningún enemigo. En la celda en la que estuvo había escuchado sobre un esclavo que ganó su libertad hace tiempo pero perdió la vida al burlarse de la gente, según cuentan, por haberse burlado de él en el combate. Había ganado su libertad, pero una lluvia de guijarros lo mató ese día.

De buena gana les hubiese gritado a todos que se vallan al demonio. No le importaría morirse ahí mismo y si podía llevarse a alguno de los malditos con él mejor que mejor. Pero él no podía morir. Aún no. Tenía una misión. Una última voluntad antes de irse de este mundo.

–Estas muy callado.

La voz de Dimartino lo devolvió al presente.

–Le ruego a mi señora que me disculpe. Es solo que la magnificencia de la ciudad me dejó perplejo. –La mentira le salió por sí sola. Rezo porque esa mujer no fuese muy lista.

–Querrás decir la putrefacción que intenta ocultar pero que tú ya has visto ¿Verdad? –Respondió ella riendo.

Los dioses no hicieron caso de su plegaria.

–Yo…

–Descuida, nadie te hará daño. Solo quiero conocerte mejor Lincoln.

Sonaba sincera y su sonrisa hubiese cautivado a cualquiera… Pero él no es un cualquiera. Él es Lincoln Loud y si algo había aprendido en su vida hasta ahora era a no fiarse de la palabra de un romano.

Mientras caminaba entre la multitud el líder de los pretorianos le entregó un pergamino que certificaba su libertad.

–Necesitas el selló del que te liberó y para eso acompañaras a una dama de noble cuna. Siéntete afortunado chico. Pero te juro que si le haces algo desearas pasar la eternidad en el infierno.

Al darse cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria asintió con la cabeza y siguió al líder hacia una litera adornada con sedas blancas.

 _–"Ya sabía que esto no podía ser real. De seguro me venderán a otro desgraciado para su diversión. O tal vez alguien me quiera para otra cosa."_ –Sea quien sea, si intenta algo contra él lo mataría y después seguiría con su camino. Nadie jamás va a detenerlo.

Pero al correr las cortinas no vio a un viejo desagradable sino a la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

–Me da tanto gusto de que hallas aceptado mi invitación. Siéntese ¿Te gustaría beber algo? Tengo un vino exquisito y estás uvas no pueden estar más maduras. –Dijo ella recostada entre cojines.

Lincoln se quedó mudo.

La mujer lo analizó sin recato de arriba abajo con esos ojos felinos. –No está bien hacer esperar a una dama. Entra.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba sentado del otro lado de la litera.

–Le ruego a mi señora mis más humildes disculpas. –Logró decir.

– ¡Valla! Además de ser el campeón más joven de roma eres el más educado.

Para Lincoln que lo felicitasen por matar a otros era peor que cualquier insulto. Recordó a su rival caído Clyde. Lo había visto antes de la competencia y también a los demás. Todos hicieron una promesa de pelear a matar y salir absueltos de culpa. Estaban encerrados en jaulas individuales para evitar que se matasen allí mismo. Con Clyde había intercambiado unas cuantas palabras. Él era un Númida, sus padres murieron en una escaramuza y lo atraparon robando comida. Se lo llevaron y fue cambiando de amo desde entonces. Recordó sus grandes ojos que no flaquearon cuando le hundió la espada.

– _"Intentó matarme y de todas formas, por un instante, fue mi amigo"._

Tuvo el suficiente sentido común como para disfrazar su ira con una buena sonrisa.

–Le agradezco por el cumplido. Yo soy Lincoln Loud.

–Me llamo Dimartino. Fui yo la que pidió por tu libertad.

A Lincoln le sorprendió lo poco sorprendido que se sintió con la noticia. Esa mujer tenía un aura de poder rodeándola. No le costaba imaginársela convenciendo al emperador o a Flip de que le otorgase la libertad.

–Le doy las gracias mi señora Dimartino.

–No tienes que ser tan formal cuando estamos solos Lincoln. –Dijo ella mientras se acomodaba en los cojines resaltando sus caderas. –Cuando estemos a solas puedes llamarme solo Dimartino.

– _"¿Estaremos a solas de nuevo?"._

Lincoln se estaba poniendo un tanto incómodo. Nuca tuvo mucho trato con las mujeres. Su experiencia se limitaba a haber besado una vez a una niña esclava de su edad a escondidas. Se llamaba Cristina y fue su primer amor hasta que esos idiotas se atrevieron a molestarla. Él les dio a todos una buena lección y como recompensa lo enviaron lejos a entrenarse como luchador. Nunca volvió a verla ¿Qué habrá sido de ella?

–Lincoln.

– ¡Oh! Disculpadme mi seño… Dimartino.

–Mi señodimartino. Eso suena un poco raro ¿No crees?

–Yo…

–Jamás has estado con una mujer ¿Verdad?

–…

–Eso creí. –Dimartino se sentó con la espalda derecha y tomó su mano.

–" _Que suave."_

Las suyas estaban encallecidas de sostener el mango de la espada.

–No tienes nada que temer Lincoln. Ahora eres un hombre libre. No me gusta ver morir niños. Los niños son el futuro. Son el inicio de la vida. Tienen mucho por ver. Mucho por aprender. Que mueran de esta forma me resulta horrible.

Lincoln la miro con una ceja alzada. No creía que estuviese mintiendo. Pero hubo algo en su tono de vos. Fue como si estuviese hablando consigo misma y no con él.

Dimartino sujetó su otra mano y lo miró directo a los ojos.

–Quiero ofrecerte trabajo en mi hogar del campo. Antes de que respondas, quiero que sepas: Queda fuera de la ciudad, lo más probable es que me ayudes con las plantas, los animales y una que otra cosilla. Haremos un contrato firmado por ambos ¿Sabes leer?

Asintió con la cabeza. Antes de gladiador fue aprendiz de escriba. Sabía leer latín muy bien.

–Excelente. Se te pagará por lo que hagas y cuando seas mayor puedes decidir si quedarte o irte a donde quieras. Eso sí, de aceptar no puedes irte hasta haber cumplido la mayoría de edad.

Lincoln se lo pensó bien. La oferta fue muy repentina. Justo ahora no tenía a donde ir. Su misión en la vida estaba cerca. Podía sentirlo. En algún lugar de esta ciudad estaba _él_. Pero no podía ir por ahí preguntando o tocando puertas al azar. Le dieron cierta cantidad de monedas al salir del coliseo pero no conocía lo suficiente de la economía romana como para valerse por sí mismo. La tal Dimartino lo ponía nervioso. Algo ocultaba. Sin embargo, gracias a ella ahora es libre se lo debía.

–Con gusto acepto trabajar para usted Dimartino.

Ella soltó sus manos y sostuvo su rostro de manera suave. Se arrodilló en la alfombra y acercó su rostro hasta quedar a solo dos centímetros de su nariz. –Bien Lincoln… Espero que podamos llevarnos muy bien.

Hera un día soleado y dentro de esa litera hacia aún más calor. De todas maneras sintió un horrible frio recorrerle toda la columna vertebral.

* * *

* **Quiero aclarar que siento un profundo respeto a la civilización romana. Recordar esa época con sus luces sería igual de ignorante que recordar solo sus sombras.**

 **Y así concluimos el segundo capítulo.**

 **¿Qué trama Dimartino?**

 **¿Cuál es la verdad de Lincoln?**

 **¿A quién busca?**

 **Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo.**


	3. Larga espera

**¿Me extrañaron?**

 **Yo sé que sí.**

 **En este capítulo habrá algunas escenas fuertes.**

* * *

 **Pov. Lincoln**

El cachorro blanco con manchas negras al verlo corrió hacia él y espesó a lamerle las manos.

– ¿Estás muy contento cierto charles?

El pequeño solo lo miró por un segundo antes de volver a morderle los dedos. Solo estaba jugando, le estaban saliendo los dientes y necesita morder algo.

–Se ha encariñado contigo chico. –La voz del cocinero lo sacó de su atención. –Será mejor que vayas a regar las plantas. A la señora no le gustan secas.

–Enseguida. –Respondió dejando al pequeño con sus demás hermanos. Después de terminar sus tareas iría a visitarlo. Rio internamente por la situación. – _"Hace un año me encerraron con un perro furioso. Me mordió en el brazo y yo lo arrojé hacia unas estacas oxidadas. Cuando lo vi retorcerse y aullar de dolor le corté la garganta y terminé con su miseria ¿Quién diría que me encariñaría con un perro?"._

No era la única sorpresa que se había llevado de sí mismo

Mientras recogía las ánforas vacías su mente lo trasportó hacia el día que llegó con Dimartino a la ascienda. El lugar era impresionante. Cuando llegaron a las puertas de la ciudad, salieron de la litera y subieron a un carro tirado por corceles negros como la noche. Recorrieron cerca de cuatro kilómetros antes de llegar a la villa. En ese tiempo Dimartino le explicó que debía atender las plantas, los animales y ayudar en todo lo que el resto de sus sirvientes le pidiese.

–Yo no poseo esclavos. –Dijo ella. –Muchos me dicen que debería tener porque son más baratos que las personas libres. –Se cubrió la boca con la mano para ahogar la risa. –Tiene razón. Pero la lealtad de un liberto vale mil veces más que la de un esclavo. Por eso te lo estoy preguntando Lincoln ¿Te quedarás?

–Lo haré. –Le prometió.

Las casas de los libertos eran de madera. Su diseño era un tanto rústico pero acogedor a la vez. Había una plaza al final del camino y una fuente de agua en el medio de esta. Los niños corrían felices, los adultos saludaban hacia la carroza y las mujeres inclinaban la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía esto: Gente feliz.

Los patios de entrenamiento en los que estuvo él estaban llenos de hombres musculosos y de miradas fieras. Los carceleros eran inclusive peores con sus látigos. Claro que estaba separado por una reja de hierro con púas. Se entrenó cerca de ellos para aprender las artes del combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

En la cima de una colina, dominando todo, estaba la casa de Dimartino. Un edificio digno de un rey, con paredes de piedra y columnas de mármol en la entrada. Una vez dentro Dimartino le presentó al ama de criadas Agnes, una mujer de mirada amable pero voz firme. Después de explicarle todo le ordenó que me mostrase la estancia.

En el medio de la casa había otra fuente a cielo abierto. Le mostró la sala de recepción para los invitados importantes, las paredes estaban pintadas demostrando escenas de viejas victorias y hazañas heroicas. Luego lo llevó hacia el altar de los dioses, tenían un busto de cada dios para adorarlo. Lo siguiente fueron las cocinas, perreras, establos y por último sus habitaciones.

Se aseguró de mostrar una expresión neutral en todo momento pero la verdad estaba sorprendida por la elegancia del lugar. Cada habitación contaba con alfombras gruesas y de colores brillantes. Todas las personas que trabajaban ahí olían a aceite de oliva o alguna especia dulce que no logró identificar y vestían de blanco excepto las mujeres. Agnes llevaba una toga verde claro.

–Y este es tú cuarto Lincoln.

No había puerta por lo que solo entraron. Era una habitación rectangular de unos cuatro metros de largo y dos de ancho. Tenía una ventana pequeña en la parte de arriba para que entrase la luz. Solo un gato podría pasar por ella. La cama parecía cómoda para su tamaño. Rellena con paja ceca y un cojín para usar a modo de almohada.

En su vida jamás había tenido algo así solo para él. Siempre compartía habitación con otros niños.

– ¿Qué te parece?

–Em… Bien… Se lo agradezco.

–A mí no me agradezcas nada. Todo esto es de la patrona. Asegúrate de no decirle así. Le gusta que le digan _mi señora Dimartino_. Ahora vamos a su estudio para que firmes el documento.

Dimartino estaba revisando unos papeles cuando llegaron. Hizo una señal con su mano para que se acercase y le mostró un rollo.

–Este es el contrato Lincoln. Hace un tiempo que quería contratar a un nuevo criado, por esa razón ya tengo todo armado. Siéntete libre de leerlo todo lo que quieras.

Y eso hizo. El contrato era simple. Todas las palabras eran entendibles para él. Como le había dicho Dimartino, solo pedía su participación voluntaria. Lo único que llamó su atención fue la norma escrita en caso de incumplir el contrato. Esta estipulaba que si se escapaba o se negaba a seguir las órdenes, entonces ella tendría permiso para hacer de él lo que quisiese.

 _Recibirá el castigo que Dimartino considere conveniente._

 _–"Mejor tomo nota de esto"._ – ¿Dónde firmo?

Agnes le tendió un palito bañado en tinta y le apuntó con el dedo. Estaba por firmar cuando se quedó quieto. Pensó en todas las veces que alguien lo había comprado y vendido. Vio el papel con cierta duda. Diga lo que diga la señora, le costaba creer que en serio lo haya liberado y lo trajeran casualmente cuando necesitaba contratar a un nuevo sirviente. No podía echarse para atrás. Había dado su palabra. Inspiró profundo y firmó con mano firme, luego le tendió la carta.

Agnes fue quien la tomó y la guardó en un cajón.

–No te arrepentirás jamás Lincoln. –Le dijo Dimartino sin siquiera mirar la carta. –Agnes llévalo a la cocina con Pop-pop*.

–A la orden mi señora. Sígueme Lincoln.

Pop-pop era un viejo algo obeso, con bigote y de mirada paternal. Lo que más le sorprendió de él fue su pelo blanco el cual era idéntico el suyo.

Agnes lo saludó y le contó quien era. Luego le dijo a él que su tarea consistía en ser el ayudante de Pop-pop y obedecerlo en todo. Yo asentí y nos dejaron solos.

No pasaron ni diez segundos antes de que ambos empezaran a confraternizar. Pop-pop era un cocinero impresionante. Mientras cocinaba le fue contando las propiedades de las verduras y la mejor manera de preparar cada plato. Solo le dijo que se dedicase a avivar el fuego y luego a limpiar los utensilios que iba utilizando. Después lo ayudó a preparar el _Garum_ ** para la cena.

–Me recuerdas a mi nieto muchacho. Solo que no sonríes tanto como él. Murió hace tiempo. –Dijo Pop-pop con un deje de tristeza.

Cuando terminaron una criada fue a buscar la cena. El armado de platos nunca fue lo suyo pero debía admitir que se veía bien. Creyó que iban a descansar pero Pop-pop lo mandó a hervir agua para hacer unos huevos.

–Pronto vendrán los demás sirvientes. Nuestro trabajo consiste en darles de comer a ellos también.

Y eso hizo. A la media hora llegaron cerca de doce personas. Todas con sus ropas de colores brillantes.

La cena fue animada. Cada quien en la mesa comentaba algún acontecimiento interesante, yo por otro lado sólo me limité a comer y tomar agua. Algunas advirtieron mi presencia y Pop-pop me presentó.

– ¡Alcemos las copas para darle la bienvenida al pequeño Lincoln!

– ¡Bienvenido Lincoln! –Gritaron todos.

Sentí mis mejillas arder. Nunca nadie había brindado por mí antes.

–Un gusto conocerlos a todos.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde entonces. A solo tres días de haber llegado Dimartino se fue de regreso a roma para participar en una festividad dejando a Agnes a cargo. Por lo que se pudo enterar le había ido de maravilla, consiguió un nuevo cliente para que compre sus productos y regresaría hoy a la tarde. Ordenó que organizasen un gran festín en la villa para festejar. Así que todos estaban muy ocupados llevando las cuentas, arreglando la estancia y preparando todo.

Él se hallaba en la segunda tarea.

–Saludos Lincoln. No te vayas a caer.

Lincoln sonrió.

–Solo pasó una vez y si mal no recuerdo fue porque me empujaste Chuck. –Volteo para ver a un hombre musculoso vestido con una toga blanca igual a la suya que iba llevando dos sacos llenos de heno.

–Eso hice y lo volvería a hacer. Te lo merecías por burlarte de mí aro.

–Por última vez: no fue una burla. Solo dije que se ve doloroso.

–Para mí eso es un insulto. Este aro forma parte de mí religión. Decir que es doloroso es como si dijeras que sufro al llevarlo. –Tras decir eso se fue con el pecho hinchado

Yo solo negué con la cabeza y volví a mi tarea.

–Lincoln. –Escuchó una voz de mujer.

– ¿Si señorita Agnes?

–Cuando termines recuerda que todos debemos estar en la entrada para recibir a la patrona. Es lo que corresponde. Todos la echamos de menos estas dos semanas.

– _"Es increíble que solo hayan pasado dos semanas. Yo apenas si recuerdo mi antigua vida_ ".

Para muchos esa idea parecería una exageración. Pero la verdad Lincoln en ese poco lapso de tiempo había experimentado tantas cosas ¡Tenía amigos! Un día caminando por la villa otros niños le preguntaron si quería jugar con ellos. Ya que no tenía nada que hacer aceptó. Una hora después Lincoln estaba jadeando mientras que el resto estaba en el suelo. Jamás creyó que los ejercicios para el combate lo ayudarían a ganar juegos de pelota.

El bueno de Pop-pop es actualmente lo más cercano que haya tenido a un padre. Nunca conoció al suyo, murió entes de que naciera y los entrenadores lo trataron más como un animas que como persona.

Agnes se dedicó a enseñarle matemáticas y otras cosas que según ella son indispensables para la vida.

Los demás sirvientes eran muy educados y simpáticos.

Y todo se lo debía a una persona.

–Estaré ahí para recibirla.

* * *

 **Pov Dimartino**

Ya podía ver su casa. Cuanto ansiaba por servirse una copa de vino. Ese lugar es muy especial para ella. Le da toda la paz y tranquilidad que no tiene en roma.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse.

– _"Cuando vengo aquí roma no existe"._

Le dio gusto ver a su gente preparándose para festejar. Habían colgado tiras de colores en los tejados y limpiaron las calles para hacer una pista de baile.

Llegaron a su casa y Agnes le tendió el brazo para bajar. Todos le dieron la bienvenida. Hubo uno que llamó su atención. Ese niño de pelo blanco y toga blanca. Lo habían bañado de la cabeza a los pies. Pero lo que la sorprendió no fue verlo, sino más bien verlo con una sonrisa.

Sintió algo extraño en su pecho cuando lo vio.

– ¿Mi señora? –Preguntó Agnes haciéndola volver a la realidad.

–Sí Agnes. Estoy cansada iré a mi habitación. Veme a ver cuando sea de noche.

–A la orden mi señora.

Eran las doce cuando tocaron a su puerta. Estiró los brazos y se levantó de la cama.

–Adelante.

Agnes entro y cerró la puerta.

– ¿Cómo ha ido todo por aquí? -Le preguntó desde la cama.

–Me complace decirle que la cosecha ha sido excelente. –Respondió ella mientras se acercaba moviendo las caderas.

–Ya lo he notado. Sube aquí.

Agnes subió a la cama y quedaron arrodilladas una enfrente de la otra.

–Háblame sobre Lincoln. –Le ordenó mientras tomaba su pecho derecho y empezaba a apretarlo. La cara del peliblanco sonriente la ha estado persiguiendo desde que llegó.

–Es… Ah… Un buen chico. D-Di instrucciones al personal para que lo tratasen lo mejor posible. Les conté… ¡Oh dios! Sobre él: De donde viene y lo que hacía. –Se mordió el labio para evitar soltar otro jadeo. El pezón derecho siempre ha sido su punto débil.

–Quítate la ropa. Está estorbando.

Agnes le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa y se quitó la túnica a la vez que se soltaba el pelo. Su pelo es hermoso. No entendía por qué se lo ata.

Dimartino la beso en los labios sin dejar de acariciarle el pecho. Le pellizcó el pezón obligándola a abrir la boca y aprovechó para meterle la lengua. Iniciaron una batalla con sus lenguas intentando conquistar a la otra. Le encantaba cuando se ponía desafiante.

La empujó hasta quedar enzima de ella y solo entones se separaron. Un hilo de saliva las unía. Agnes estaba con la respiración entre cortada. Ella por su parte solo estaba comenzando.

–Te extrañe mucho Angy. –Le dijo sentada sobre su vientre y con la espalda erguida.

–Y yo a usted. Mi señora.

– ¿Enserio? Pues demuéstrame cuanto.

Le quitó la toga dejando su pecho al aire y comenzó a masajearlo. Tomó su pezón derecho y lo retorció para sacarle un gemido. Luego se inclinó y metió la nariz entre sus pechos para sentir ese delicioso gusto a canela. Con cuidado, sujetó sus muslos y empezó a masajearlos a un ritmo lento. Apretaba, soltaba, pellizcaba y luego volvía a apretar. De súbito llevó una de sus manos al sexo de Agnes. Estaba muy húmeda.

Agnes no dejaba de gemir.

– ¡Mi señora! ¡Se lo suplico! ¡Permítame complacerla!

Dimartino se mordió el labio inferior. Nunca se cansaba de hacerla desear.

–Tienes suerte de que esté de buen humor.

Se separó de ella y se dio la vuelta para ver el sexo de Agnes. Se inclinó y comenzó a lamer.

–Ah… AH… ¡AH!

–No te atrevas Angy. –Le ordeno. –Apenas si estamos iniciando. –Se levantó para quitarse toda la ropa. Ahora las dos estaban como los dioses las enviaron al mundo. –Es momento de que me des placer a mí.

Apoyó la espalda en su cama y abrió las piernas para que Agnes la saborease a ella.

–Sí… Esto es lo que más extrañe… Sí… Así… Más fuerte… Ah… Si… ¡Sí! ¡SIIIII!

Arqueó la espalda y terminó justo en la cara de Agnes. Esta por su parte si le molestó, no lo hizo notar.

– ¿Mi señora se siente satisfecha?

–Tu señora quiere seguir hasta desmallarse.

Y eso hicieron.

Una hora más tarde Dimartino estaba sentada en una silla mirando hacia afuera. Detrás de ella estaba Agnes durmiendo plácidamente en la cama, con el pelo revuelto y una leve sonrisa de gusto.

– _"Que linda noche"._

Había luna llena. Su blancura le hizo recordar a Lincoln. Durante un momento, se imaginó a Lincoln entrando a la habitación y uniéndose a ellas. No. Solo a ella. Los dos solos. Volviéndose uno al igual que dos cuerpos celestes.

De alguna forma su mano había ido a para en su sexo. Empezó a reírse como una chiquilla.

– _"Solo una semana más y serás todo mío Lincoln"._

* * *

 ***Para evitar complicaciones. En este universo Pop-pop y Lincoln no son parientes. Es que no se me ocurrió alguien mejor para interpretar el papel de viejo bonachón.**

 ****Era una pasta que los romanos adoraban poner en sus comidas.**


	4. Un favor

**Ciento la demora. Estuve ocupado por asuntos personales, espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

* * *

 **Pov. Lincoln**

Seguía atragantándose de comida sobre la mesa mientras a fiesta seguía a su alrededor.

Una semana después de la llegada de Dimartino todos salieron a festejar en la villa. Se veían borrachos cantando arriba de las mesas. Músicos que había traído de Roma tocaban sus instrumentos en una melodía alegre. Niños jugando por doquier usando máscaras representativas de los dioses o de animales para divertirse.

Al principio, Lincoln ayudó a traer la comida desde la mansión hasta la villa. Sus amigos lo recibieron felices de verlo y le dieron una máscara de barro cocido representando a un caballo.

Una vez puesto todo, Dimartino se subió a una plataforma armada en frente de la fuente para hablar con todos.

–Mis queridos amigos, tengo el placer de decirles que mis inversiones nunca han sido mejores. Como recompensa les he traído vino y diversión ¡A disfrutar!

Y eso había hecho.

No lo dejaron probar vino pero si los mejores platos del banquete: Panes rellenos, cerdo, venado y otros manjares que nunca había probado. Si seguía así quedaría obeso.

– ¿Te estás divirtiendo Lincoln?

Lincoln tragó en seco lo que estaba masticando al escuchar esa voz. Giró la cabeza para ver a esa mujer que se había convertido en la dueña de sus pensamientos. Por primera vez le dio una sonrisa sincera.

–Mi señora Dimartino, que gusto verla. Si la estoy pasando bien.

–Eso veo. –Rio divertida. –Mejor te quito la grasa de la barbilla.

No supo que lo sonrojó más: Que lo atrapasen con la cara sucia o que Dimartino en persona le limpiase la cara con un trapo.

Algo que le llamaba mucho la atención a Lincoln sobre Dimartino (Entre muchas cosas) es que por lo usual la encontraba sola, pero no en el sentido de soledad en sí –Siempre estaba hablando con alguien o preparando algo– Sino por seguridad: Había guardias apostados en la casa y justo pudo ver a algunos en la villa controlando que la fiesta no se fuera de las manos. Pero nunca se encontraban cerca de Dimartino.

Viendo esta oportunidad, respiró hondo pues lo que estaba a punto de decir era algo que no había hecho en años y no creyó hacerlo con un romano.

–Mi señora.

Esta, tras dejar el trapo en la mesa, lo miro con cierta intriga.

–Quiero disculparme con usted.

Ahora lo veía con extrañeza. –Lincoln ¿Qué has hecho tú para suplicar mi perdón?

–Desde que llegué aquí… No… Desde antes de conocernos ha sido muy amable conmigo. Nunca nadie había hecho ni la mitad de lo que usted hizo por mí: Darme mi libertad, un techo, trabajo… Esas cosas se las deberé para siempre. Quiero disculparme por no haber confiado en usted y…

La repentina risa de Dimartino lo dejó con las palabras en la boca.

–ja ja ja. Lincoln, no debes disculparte conmigo. Es normal que sintieses desconfianza hacia mí considerando por todo lo que pasaste.

– ¿Cómo? –Preguntó como un idiota.

–Conozco tu pasado. O mejor dicho parte de él. –Se inclinó y lo sujetó por los hombros con manos suaves. –Me alegra que encontrases algo de paz y si enserio quieres agradecerme solo tienes que servirme con lealtad.

–Por favor, yo enserio quiero mostrarle lo agradecido que estoy con usted. Si hay algo que pueda hacer dígamelo.

Dimartino se separó de él y se rascó la barbilla pensativa.

– ¡Ya sé! Hay algo que solo tú puedes hacer por mí. Un asuntó en mis habitaciones ¿Estás de acuerdo?

–Seguro ¿Qué es?

–Luego te cuento, por ahora disfruta de la fiesta.

 **Pov. Dimartino**

Se despidió del joven y fue a servirse más vino. De no ser que se encontraba en la plaza con los ojos clavados en ella se hubiese puesto a saltar de alegría ¡No imaginó que Lincoln le pidiese eso! Esta fiesta se estaba poniendo cada vez mejor.

A la distancia vio a Agnes y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Espero hasta que ambas estuviesen lo suficientemente cerca para susurrarle.

–Esta noche Lincoln me ayudará con cierto "asunto" en mis habitaciones. Asegúrate de que nadie moleste.

Agnes le dio la sonrisa más empalagosa que hubiese visto en su vida.

– ¿Me permitirá mi señora estar ahí para… "ayudarlos" con este asunto?

–No esta vez Angy. –Se obligó a decir ella. Lincoln sería todo suyo esta noche. – _"Aunque tenerte ahí sería mágico, lo tendré en cuenta"._

La fiesta siguió su curso normalmente. Habían comenzado cerca de las diez pero Dimartino se disculpó diciendo que se sentía indispuesta y luego le dijo a Agnes que fuese a buscar a Lincoln.

 **Pov. Lincoln**

Estaba algo nervioso.

No creyó que la señora lo mandase a llamar luego de retirarse así que se puso a jugar y cantar con sus compañeros, pero entonces llegó la señorita Agnes y le dijo que Dimartino lo esperaba en su habitación. Por un instante Agnes lo miró de una forma un tanto extraña: Parte divertida, parte emocionada. No le dio mucha importancia pero por si las dudas se pasó un trapo por la cara en caso de que se le hubiese quedado un trozo de carne en la mejilla.

El ascenso por la colina fue muy silencioso, las estrellas brillaban y era luna llena.

– _"Todo aquí es tan hermoso"_

–Ya llegamos, saluda a Dimartino de mi parte.

– ¿No vendrá conmigo?

–Hoy no Lincoln. Pero algún día sí. –Respondió con la misma mirada de antes. Sin decir más, Agnes dio medio vuelta y se alejó.

Y ahora se encontraba en frente de la habitación de Dimartino, completamente solo. Es normal que se sintiese algo nervioso luego de tener esa charla con Agnes. Además podía jurar que no había una sola persona en toda la casa.

Sacudió su cabeza para despejarse.

– _"No es momento de ponerse tímido"._

Tocó la puerta y esperó oír el "adelante" antes de entrar. Se quedó mudo con lo que vio.

La habitación de la señora es enorme. Podrían dormir más de cincuenta personar en el piso y se apretujaban estaba seguro que entrarían otras veinte. Había un hogar en el medio con troncos encendidos y del otro lado estaba la cama… Con la señora encima.

Dimartino lo miraba fijamente. Estaba recostada de lado en su cama sosteniendo su cabeza con un brazo y el otro pasaba por todo su cuerpo hasta finalizar con su mano en su nalga. Solo traía puesta una toga blanca de ceda casi transparente delatando su figura.

La mirada de Dimartino lo hizo sentir como una presa enfrente de una leona.

–Ven aquí Lincoln. –Dijo casi en un susurro.

Él se acercó despacio y rezó porque su ropa pudiese ocultar cierta reacción de su cuerpo. No es ningún niño inocente, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. En sus años en la escuela de gladiadores cada tanto llegaban prostitutas para satisfacer a los luchadores que habían ganado peleas. "Esto era para que liberen un poco de tención", le había dicho el entrenador, "y no se vuelvan muy violentos" sino eran prostitutas entonces era alguna mujer rica que quería acostarse con el campeón. A esos últimos les concedían una habitación privada y bañaban a campeón, los otros follaban con las mujeres en las mismas celdas junto a la suya. Los gritos, gemidos y otras obscenidades lo habían dejado sin dormir en más de una ocasión, otra noche veía al de la celda de enfrente teniendo sexo sin el más mínimo pudor y gritando como si no estuviese solo con una mujer y otro hombre al mismo tiempo. Algunos de sus compañeros se emocionaban al ver eso y preguntaban cuando llegaría su turno. "Cuando salgan a la arena y maten al que tengan frente suyo" Les gritó el encargado.

Lincoln sentía cierta tentación cuando veía esas escenas y su cuerpo reaccionaba sin poder controlarlo, pero nunca imaginó que viviría lo suficiente como para estar con una mujer… y menos esta.

–Lincoln.

Lo sacó de sus pensamientos Dimartino. No sabía en qué momento había llegado al borde de la cama.

La hermosa mujer se sentó en la cama y le acarició el pelo blanco con manos suaves.

–Desde que te vi pelear en la arena del coliseo no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Todo el viaje que hice a roma solo pensaba en regresar y ver tu rostro. Hoy me has hecho muy feliz: Me dijiste que amabas esta vida que te di, no muchos hombres hacen eso y es lo que eres, un hombre. No puedo ni imaginar los tormentos que has pasado para conseguir llegar hasta aquí con vida.

Su vos pasó de dulce a melancólica. No solo su tono, toda un aura de tristeza apareció de la nada rodeando a Dimartino.

–Hace diez años di a luz a un niño precioso, jamás ame tanto en toda mi vida, pero murió a la semana y mi esposo le siguió en un accidente. Desde entonces me he sentido muy sola a pesar de tener a todos mis sirvientes. Cuando te vi en la arena sentí algo agitarse en mi interior, creí que solo era una fascinación por tu apariencia y habilidad con la espada, pero ahora sé que fue mucho más que eso.

Lincoln la escuchó atentamente. Como siempre esa mujer lo sorprendió con la guardia baja, todos sus impulsos se apagaron y fueron reemplazados por un extraño sentimiento de lastima.

–Hoy al ver ese brillo de vida en tus ojos, el que todo niño debe tener, me sentí feliz. Sentí que ese vacío finalmente se estaba llenando. –Presionó su cabeza con sus manos y lo atrajo hacia ella.

Finalmente ocurrió Dimartino cortó la distancia entre ellos y posó sus labios en los suyos. El tiempo se detuvo en ese momento. Los labios de Dimartino apretaban los suyos en la muestra más pura de amor que habría sentido.

En un momento cerró los ojos y se dejó arrastrar por esa sensación ¿Debería abrazarla? ¿Abrir la boca?

Sus dudas se disiparon cuando se separaron. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados por unos momentos hasta al fin abrirlos, sentía las mejillas arder y su respiración se le dificultaba.

Dimartino estaba igual solo que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Como si le acabasen de ofrecer el mejor regalo del mundo.

–Te necesito Lincoln, te quiero, te deseo. Quiero que me prometas que serás mío y solo mío.

La miro por un tiempo antes de asentir con la cabeza.

Dimartino sonrió y lo tomó de la mano al mismo tiempo que se corría hacia atrás indicándole que podía subirse a la cama.

Se dejó arrastrar sin oponer resistencia, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho si seguía palpitando así.

Ambos quedaron arrodillados en la cama viéndose de frente. Dimartino levantó su mano y empezó a acariciar su mejilla en la parte donde tenía sus pecas. Con la otra mano sujetó su nuca y lo acercó hacia ella para iniciar un nuevo beso.

Los labios carnosos de Dimartino eran lo mejor que había probado en su vida. De súbito estos se abrieron y algo comenzó a presionar sus labios. Estaba demasiado nervioso y emocionado como para pensar asique solo abrió su boca para ser invadida por la lengua de Dimartino ¡Por Júpiter! Esta sensación era inclusive mejor.

Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que Dimartino estaba haciendo todo y él apenas se movía, de hecho no había estado haciendo nada más que seguir sus instrucciones. Mientras ella le hacía sentir el paraíso, él solo tenía sus brazos a los costados. No podía dejar esto así, era un guerrero después de todo, así que sujetó con sus manos los hombros de la señora y empezó a empujar con su lengua la de ella iniciando una feroz batalla. Batalla que ganó y consiguió hacerla retroceder hasta ser él quien invadió su boca.

Se separaron por la falta de aire con un hilo de saliva uniendo sus bocas. Lincoln tenía la lengua afuera por el placer tan nuevo que sentía. Dimartino por su parte el pelo se le había quedado revuelto otorgándole un aura salvaje.

Dimartino solo se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre los finos cojines que le sirvieron para reclinarse. Abrió sus piernas y puso una mano en la zona en donde se unían estas. Lincoln se puso en cuatro patas y gateó hacia ella pasando entre sus piernas.

–Lincoln… Ámame.

Se besaron con mayor intensidad que las beses anteriores. Cerró sus piernas para que no se separaran. Lincoln podía sentir una picazón en su zona pélvica muy agradable, por algún motivo comenzó a presionar esta zona con el cuerpo de Dimartino.

De súbito Dimartino los hizo girar a ambos dejando a Lincoln boca arriba. Luego se separó de él y se sentó sobre su entre pierna con la espalda derecha dejando una buena distancia entre ellos. Sus ojos brillaban de la diversión.

– ¿Estas muy ansioso Lincoln?

¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? Solo se dejó llevar por sus impulsos.

–Niño malo. –Dijo ella cuando comenzó a mover sus caderas de maneja circular.

Ante el movimiento Lincoln comenzó a jadear y se retorcerse. Rezaba porque Dimartino no se detuviese.

–Descuida Lincky. Te are sentir muy bien.

Dimartino se inclinó para darle un casto beso en la boca y luego se levantó para su gran frustración. Frustración que quedó olvidada cuando Dimartino acercó su cabeza hacia su pelvis. –Esto está estorbando. –Declaro ella refiriéndose a su ropa. De un movimiento le quitó las sandalias y los pantalones dejando su miembro masculino al aire. –Mmmm Se ve muy sabroso.

Lincoln podía ver un extraño líquido trasparente saliendo de la punta de su pene y un olor más extraño. Más no hizo caso. Solo vio como Dimartino acercaba su boca.

Ya frente a su virilidad, abrió su boca y sacó la lengua para darle una lenta lamida desde la base hasta la punta de su masculinidad. Lincoln sentía que iba a explotar en ese instante pero volvió a meter la lengua en su boca y cerró los ojos mientras saboreaba. –M-mi señora… D-Dimartino y-y-yo… AHHHHH.

Dimartino metió todo el pene de Lincoln en su boca y empezó a masajearlo con la lengua el mismo tiempo que subía y bajaba la cabeza.

Lincoln gemía del placer on cada subida y bajada de la cabeza de Dimartino. Pronto la misma sensación de algo que iba a salir regresó a él. –M-mi señora… S-siento… Algo raro… Y-yo creo que voy… V-voy a.

 **Pov Dimartino**

Estaba tan feliz. Lincoln había aceptado estar con ella en esta noche. El primer beso que compartieron fue mágico para ella y el segundo le sorprendió cuando Lincoln tomo la iniciativa con su lengua.

La mejor parte fue cuando vio su masculinidad, al solo tener once años no era de extrañar que aún no estuviese desarrollada, pero igual se veía muy prometedor y los gemidos que consiguió sacarle fueron miles de veces mejores.

Podía sentir como palpitaba en su boca, estaba a punto de venirse. Por mucho que le hubiese gustado no podía permitir que Lincoln se corriese porque eso significaría el fin de la diversión. Así que succionó lo más que pudo una última vez antes de separarse.

La carita avergonzada de Lincoln fue el mayor de los tesoros… Bueno de hecho aún que daba uno más por tomar.

Se separó de Lincoln y quedó arrodillada a su derecha.

–Lincoln. –Lo llamó al ver que este no reaccionaba.

Cuando el peliblanco volteó la cabeza, se sujetó la toga y abrió el broche sobre su hombro dejándola caer en una cascada blanca de seda quedando desnuda frente al niño. Este abrió los ojos como platos ante la vista, tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no reírse en su cara, eso habría sido muy cruel. Sujetó uno de sus senos y lo apretó.

–Es tu turno de darme placer Lincoln.

Este solo quedó sentado cerca de ella, claramente no sabía que era lo que le estaba pidiendo y a Dimartino le daba demasiada vergüenza explicárselo y por eso lo atrajo hacia él dejándolo entre sus pechos.

–Lincoln…

Tomo las manos de él con las suyas y las dejó sobre sus pechos.

–Apriétalos.

Lincoln la miró sorprendido por sus palabras y las manos sudadas delataban que era la primera vez que tocaba el pecho de una mujer. Apretó uno de sus senos con mucho cuidado sacándole un suspiro de placer. Tras eso tomó más confianza y comenzó a masajear sus pechos a ritmo corrido haciéndola suspirar cada vez más fuerte.

–Owww… Lincolnnn.

Posó sus piernas a los costados de Lincoln para sentarse y quedar a la misma altura que su niño. Se miraron a los ojos avergonzados, agitados y deseosos de más. Por eso los dos unieron sus labios al mismo tiempo que recorrían con sus manos el cuerpo desnudo del otro. Hacerlo sin ropa era incluso mejor.

 **Pov Lincoln**

Se sentía tan bien. Cuando vio el cuerpo desnudo de Dimartino se sintió más pequeño que nunca, ya había visto mujeres desnudas en las celdas y en subastas de esclavas pero el cuerpo moreno de Dimartino le pareció lo más perfecto en el mundo. Al principio no estaba muy seguro si tocar sus pechos porque se sentía como un bebe, pero los suspiros de su ahora musa fueron toda la inspiración que necesitó. Su batalla de lenguas se vio cortada por la falta del condenado aire, de no ser por eso se pasaría toda la eternidad besando. Intentó iniciar nuevamente el beso pero Dimartino colocó su mano en su pecho indicándole que aria algo más.

–Es tiempo Lincoln.

Lo empujó hacia atrás para que quedase nuevamente boca arriba y levantó sus caderas para poner su vagina sobre su virilidad.

– ¿Estás listo?

Lincoln asintió.

–Pues aquí voy Lincoln.

Y Dimartino se dejó caer sobre su virilidad. Lo primero que sintió fue la presión sobre su punta, luego el calor y al final la humedad. Dimartino estaba tan húmeda que su miembro logró introducirse limpiamente. Soltó un fuerte suspiro de placer. Dimartino solo arqueó la espalda por el placer y miró al techo hasta que sus caderas chocaron y acto estaba hecho. Eran uno solo ahora.

–Voy a comenzar a moverme Lincoln. –Dijo Dimartino viéndolo a los ojos.

Asintió con la cabeza por que no podía hablar de la ansiedad.

Dimartino colocó sus manos detrás de ella sobre sus piernas para apoyarse y realizó al mismo movimiento circular de antes solo que con el miembro de Lincoln dentro.

Lincoln jadeaba y babeaba por el placer. Dimartino sujetó sus manos y las colocó en su cadera para que sintiese el movimiento. El ritmo fue aumentando y Lincoln comenzó a moverse también para intensificar el placer. En este punto los dos jadeaban sin parar pero no apartaban la mirada del otro.

– ¡M-MI SEÑ…

– ¡Dime Dimartino!

– ¡DIMARTINO! ¡NO PUEDO MÁS! ¡VOY A…

– ¡HASLO LINCON! ¡HAZME TUYA! ¡LLENAME CON TU SEMILLA!

Dimartino cambió su ritmo y comenzó a saltar sobre la virilidad de Lincoln incrementando el placer. Este sujetó con fuerza sus caderas para ayudarla.

– ¡LINCOLN! ¡MÍRAME! ¡QUIERO VER TU CARA CUANDO TE VENGAS!

De modo que se sentó para quedar enfrente de ella mientras seguí saltando sobre su masculinidad. Las sacudidas fueron en aumento hasta que con un último empujón los dos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

– ¡DIMARTINO!

– ¡LINCOLN!

 **Pov Dimartino**

Podía sentir la ardiente semilla llenar todo su cuerpo pero eso no le causaba ni la mitad de placer que el rostro frente suyo. Finalizado el acto los dos se desplomaron con Lincoln encima de ella con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

Luego de diez minutos de respiraciones se separaron y quedando recostados uno al lado del otro.

Se sintió como una nube flotando por el cielo pero entonces el sol comenzó a quemarla y abrió los ojos. Se había quedado dormida sin darse cuenta. La cama estaba echa una desastres, luego tendría que ordenar lavarlas (Sin hacer preguntas).

Le pareció sentir un poco de peso en su pecho. Al girar la cabeza se topó con un manto blanco. Lincoln se había quedado dormido sobre su pecho. Con una gran sonrisa comenzó a acariciar los cabellos blancos del niño logrando que esta sonriese del gusto.

–Te amo Lincoln. Muchas gracias.

Sin decir más le dio un beso en los labios y se acurrucaron.

* * *

 **Espero que les halla gustado a los que querían ver a nuestro peliblanco favorito en acción. El próximo capítulo será el último y no sé cuando lo voy a poder publicar, descuiden habrá un momento DimartinoxLincoln más antes del final. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
